Rosiel & Rosial
by JRuki
Summary: It was always my intention to carry out my duty. I did my job, but this 'something' that holds me back from killing the Harry Potter. I am Rosiel and i will not rest till my duty is done...R


Rosiel woke from her sleep and slipped out of her bed, it was only 6 in the morning but she had things she needed to do. She turned to the side to see her step sister, Sara sleeping soundly. Rosiel sneered at her step sister then slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Steeping out, she dried her hair, brushed and washed her face from last nights' makeup, slipping into a pair if camouflage pants and black shirt, she then put on her black high tops Converse and quietly slipped out of her dorm and headed towards the school grounds. She slowly advanced towards the forest that was behind the school and walked for a good 10minutes before arriving at a clearing with a small pond in the center of it.

"Hmm…he's not here yet."  
As if on cue, a rustle came from the nearby bushes, but Rosiel stayed where she was, her eyes closed and breathed calmly like nothing was happening around her. When a man came out from the bushes into the clearing, he was about 27 years old and had grayish white hair that was quite messy and a few strands hanging over his piercing blue grey eyes.

"You're late Lief…"  
"I'm very sorry miss…"  
Lief was like a mentor to Rosiel, somehow he had found her wondering the forest at night and became fast friends with her. He taught her things that she had and will never learn in school, dark arts that were forbidden and would've landed her in prison. Even so, Rosiel didn't care and sought guidance from him when needed. Rosiel never really knew him, but deep down she felt like she could trust him in anything that was hidden.  
"Let's begin with our lesson then miss. It's your last week in school and I won't be able to see you for around 2 weeks."

"Why?"  
Lief smiled warmly at her and patted her head softly.  
"You will find out still dear."

Rosiel walked back to her dorm, opening the door, she came upon her step sister who was glaring viciously at her.  
"Where did you go this time? Off to shag another guy I suppose!!"  
Rosiel rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked to her bed side table, grabbing her bag.  
"No, unlike you, I'm not a slut who goes kissing anything that moves!!"  
Steam was practically blowing out of Sara's ears, she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Rosiel who just stood and glared at her step sister with hate, when suddenly a girl came barging into their dorm.  
"Morning Rosiel!!"  
Rosiel turned to the door and smiled faintly at the new comer. Her friend Amy Chan stood their smiling at Rosiel. They both had been friends with each other since their first year in Cross-Magic.

"Good morning Amy, let's head down to the hall for breakfast, I don't want to stay in this over polluted room with my sister!!"  
Both girls linked arms and headed down to the hell for breakfast. They laughed and chatted animatedly until they finally arrived. Amy took her seat next to a boy with dark brown messy hair and had the words 'bad boy' written across his face.  
"Morning David!"  
The boy, David, looked up from his plate and smirked. His hand shot up from under the table and grabbed Rosiel by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap, leaving Amy laughing at the startled Rosiel.  
"How's my favorite girl doing this morning?"  
He started planting butterfly kisses on her neck, making Rosiel giggle in response. This was an everyday morning ritual that they had since first year, but Rosiel and David had no special relationship other than being friends, both had come to the understanding of that and it was only David's way of showing his affection towards Rosiel.  
"Haha! Stop it David, I'm hungry!"  
David pouted and released Rosiel's waist, letting her slip into the seat next to him and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate in front of her.  
"Morning was good as usual. Leif taught me a few new things, and Sara's usual morning blabbering."  
David frowned, "I should go and set her straight!"  
He was about to get up when Rosiel pulled him back down to his seat.  
"It's ok, and anyways, I don't want you wasting your time on her, because by the end of this week, I'll be back in that hell hole!"  
Her friend sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if anything happens, you're staying with me!"  
Rosiel laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She loved her friends dearly due to that they truly cared for her and they both were her only friends in the school. 

The week went by, sadly, and it was time for the trio to part from each other. Rosiel smiled weakly at her two friends and gave them both a hug.  
"I'll owl you guys, so don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"  
Amy smiled warmly and gave her friend another hug. They had gone through a lot together and she knew the sad background of Rosiel and how she was mistreated by her adopted family.  
"Remember to owl me as soon as you get home, and if anything happens, contact David and have him pick you up, ok?"  
Rosiel grinned and nodded, seeing how serious her friend was.  
"Yes mother, I will!!"  
She smiled and than turned to David who was glaring at the poor pavement.  
"David, the ground did nothing to you, stop glaring at it!"  
David growled and pulled Rosiel into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"I'm going to kill them if they hurt you!"  
Rosiel smiled and hugged him tightly and giggled when his breath blew onto her hair sending tingles down her neck. He growled and smirked, finally letting her go, kissing her forehead.  
"Remember, owl me if something happens! No, owl me everyday so I know you're safe!!"  
Rosiel smirked at David's overprotective attitude.  
"Yes daddy!"  
David growled and attacked her neck with kisses, a habit he had adopted.  
"Slut, hurry up, the car's here!"  
Rosiel sighed and nudged her friend lightly, signaling it was time for her to leave.  
"I got to go, but I'll owl you guys ASAP!"  
Amy and David nodded and they watched their friend walk off to the BMW that was parked along the street, her horrid sister waiting at the door.

The whole ride home, Rosiel kept to herself, she never really socialized with her family, other than her adoptive mother who actually cared for her, but just like Sarah, her adoptive dad hated her guts. She figured he only tolerated her was because Godiva loved her. She didn't care though.  
They finally arrived to their little house. Samuel, her adoptive father, carried Sarah's bags into the house but never came back to help her. She was used to it though; no one helped her other than Godiva and her two friends. Rosiel heaved her trunk out of the car and dragged it into the house and up her room that was the attic. When she finally reached it, she collapsed on her hard bed and sighed. Suddenly Sarah barged into her room.  
"Mom and dad want us downstairs now!!"  
Rosiel huffed and nodded. Sarah slammed the door shut making the windows rattle.  
"Stupid Sarah…"  
Rosiel pulled herself off the bed and trudged down the stairs, she finally reached the area where the Pitfield's were located and Godiva smiled at Rosiel and motioned for her to take a seat.

"We have some news for both you girls…Your mother will be leaving on a business trip tonight and will be gone for a while."  
At that moment, Rosiel froze, she knew without Godiva around; Samuel would by all means torture her and make her summer a living hell.  
"But you can't! We just got back!!"  
Rosiel was horror stricken; her mother couldn't leave her with these two devils.  
"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back soon, and your father will take good care of you!"  
That was what Rosiel was worried about, her step father… 

That night, Godiva left and Rosiel had locked herself in he room. Suddenly a loud knock was heard and she went to open her door, only to find Sarah glaring down at her.  
"What do you want Sarah?"  
"Pack your bags and leave!"  
"WHAT?"  
"You heard me…Mom was just killed in a crash and dad's in hysterics, screaming for you to leave the house, saying you're the devil's spawn!"  
Rosiel stood dumbstruck from the news.  
"You're kidding right? Coz it's not funny!! Where do you expect me to go?"

"Oh, don't worry. You're family has already come to pick you up, so get packed already!"  
Sarah gave Rosiel one last glare and stormed out of the room, leaving Rosiel standing there. When Rosiel came to her senses, she scrambled over to the small desk and scribbled 2 notes for her friends explaining her current situation. After she was finished, she went to the open window and whistled a high pitch; not long later, a flock of ravens flew to her window and she handed over the letters to them and they flew off towards the dark clouds. At her second year in school, she found out she had the ability to summon ravens and it came in handy as she didn't own an owl.  
Not long later, Rosiel trudged down the wooden stairs with her heavy trunk behind her, and a bag over her shoulder.  
"Ah…here she is!"  
Sarah smiled at Rosiel, but she saw right through that fake smile.  
"This is Mr. Witt; he will escort you to your new family!"  
Rosiel glared at Sarah, she didn't see Samuel anywhere, assuming that he didn't want to see her.  
"I guess I'm off than dear sister, until next time…"  
Rosiel gave Sarah a bone crushing hug and whispered in her ear.  
"You'll get what you deserve…"  
Sarah glared angrily and slammed the door in Rosiel's face, forever forbidding her from that family.

When Rosiel finally arrived to her destination, she was facing a mansion. She was then led towards a study room and entered, when a woman ran up to her and wrapped her into a bear hug.  
"Oh my dear Rosiel, I've missed you so!!"  
Rosiel froze and hugged the woman back, thinking that it was her mother. Finally she was let go and realized how much she resembled her mother; dark brown wavy hair and piercing reddish brown eyes.

"Come and meet your father dear!"  
Rosiel saw a man, sitting behind a mahogany desk, his golden hair cascading down. Rosiel assumed that was her father. To his sides were two young men. The taller one had dark brown hair and eyes, while the shorter one resembled her father, though his hair was a lot longer. She swore if he wore a dress he would definitely look like a girl. (XP)

"We missed you so Rosiel, me and dear Jason here!!"  
"So true sister, me and Alexiel have missed you so much!"  
The blond guy hugged her and kissed her forehead, while the other only smiled. Rosiel figured that the blonde was Alexiel, while the other was Jason. A sudden cough stopped their get together and their father stepped up to Rosiel, smirking down at her.  
"Don't smirk; it makes you look like a kid!"  
She grimed as well as her father.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but dinner is ready!!"  
Rosiel turned to the voice and gasped.  
"LIEF!!!"  
She ran into his arms and grinned.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I work here miss…"  
Rosiel stared up at him and sighed. She somehow figured out why she felt so safe with Lief.  
"Dinner is served…."

That night, the whole family sat and talked about their lives, mostly focusing on Rosiel who was so nervous, she thought any moment she would faint.  
The grandfather clock struck 11 and Rosiel yawned.  
"Time for bed!"  
Rosiel and Alexiel groaned and trudged up the stairs, Alexiel showing his sister to her room and left her be.


End file.
